


In disbelief

by Seiyofira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Haiku, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	In disbelief

He opened his eyes once the alarm rang. He got up, brushed his teeth, and greeted his boyfriend in the kitchen. He went to work, filling his day with idle chat and staring at digits on computer screens. _He would never understand why_. He went home, awaiting his other half.

His other half was never there. Not in the morning, when he imagined it. Not after work, when he scoured the kitchen for the missing presence. _He would never understand why_. ‘Maybe he’s out for groceries’, he would think, ignoring the increasing pile of mail, including dunnings and untouched invoices. Sitting on the couch, every night, a single piece of gold would drop. He would look at it, finally realising.

That’s when Yuugi’s dream would break once more. His other half was gone, the last piece of the millennium puzzle being the only reminder. Devastated and lonely, he would go to bed and mourn until he slept. _He would never understand why_. He opened his eyes once the alarm rang.


End file.
